Secret Wizards and Curious Half-Bloods
by percabeth11401
Summary: Lucy, Natsu and the team find an interesting mission, which allows them to go into the future to Camp Half-Blood. They're intention is to save the camp from dark wizards that will come. What will happen when they arrive? Will the Fairy Tail team be able to keep the secret, or will the half-bloods find out?
1. The Quest

Hey. I've been totally obsessed with both of these things for a while now and decided that it was time to write a fanfiction. Excuse me if I don't quite get things right with Fairy Tail. I only watch the dubbed, so I've only watched 120 episodes. Hope you like it, though.

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

It was just another at the guild on a sunny day. I was sitting at a table with Natsu and Happy.

"Come on, Lucy. It's your turn to choose a job," Natsu complained.

"No. We haven't taken turns on picking jobs since I first started," I told him.

"Well, let's start again. You choose first," Happy said.

"Shut up, cat! Why don't you choose a job first?" I told him.

"Wow. You're cranky today, Lucy," Happy said.

"Shut up, you stupid cat," I said, then got up and walked away.

I sat at the bar where Mira Jane was working. "Have you guys decided on a job yet?" she asked.

"We haven't figured out who will choose the job, much less what the job will be," I answered.

"Well hopefully you can find one before rent is due," Mira said, smiling.

"Yeah. I think I might just-" I started to say, but was interrupted by Natsu.

"Hey, Lucy! Erza found a job for us to do! We apparently have to save this camp from some evil wizards. It'll be fun!" Natsu said, shoving the flyer in my face.

"6,000,000 jewel? You have got to be kidding me! Mira, we'll take this job!" I said.

She smiled and took the flyer. "There's one problem. There's nothing that even hints at where to go besides saying, 'a camp'. I'll check with the master."

"So, who all are coming on this quest?" I asked Natsu.

"Well, us and Happy. Then there's Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla. Lily probably wants to go, so that would add Gajeel, which would most likely add Levy. I feel like I'm missing someone."

"What about Juvia? She'll probably come to...be there for?...Gray," I said.

"Yes! That's who I'm leaving out! Juvia!" Natsu said, then left to gather everybody.

While he was gathering everybody, Lisanna came over to me. "I just spoke to Mira, who spoke to Master Makarov. She said that the request was sent from the future and that we will have to use very powerful time magic just to get you there. I suppose if you all hold hands, they'll only have to do it once."

"Really? The future? How are we supposed to know where this camp is?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I guess they'll take care of that. Oh, and she asked me to take you guys to 'The Room' is what they call it. Get everyone that are coming and I'll show you where it is," she said.

I looked back and saw that while he was trying to gather everyone, he had gotten into a fight with Gray. I sighed and walked up to Erza. "We need to gather everyone that are coming. Lisanna is going to show us where we need to go," I told her.

"Alright. Natsu! Gray! Come on, we're going to start the job now! Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, bring the cats. Lisanna is going to show us the way," Erza said, then walked over toward Lisanna.

Everyone obeyed Erza, and Juvia, not being told to do anything but knew she was coming, followed Gray. When we reached Lisanna, she turned and walked toward the back of the guild.

"Wait," Erza said, stopping everyone. "I thought you were going to lead us toward the camp."

"Oh, I am. Sort of. The room is at the very back of the hallway, so I'll explain on the way," Lisanna said, then started explaining what she had already told me as we walked.

She made great timing. She had finished the story just as we reached the end of the hallway. "This is where I leave you off to Mira and Makarov. Good luck on your mission!" Lisanna said, smiling, then walked away."

We entered the door, which just so happened to be right in front of us. As we walked in, there was a blast of cool air. The room was really cold. We saw Makarov and Mira with a short man who had a very bushy mustache and matching eyebrows.

"Ah, Hank, these are the kids that have chosen to use your time travel magic. Kids, this is Hank. He will help you on your mission by taking you to the future, where you will find the camp. Hank and Mira will explain how it works, and Erza, I need to have a word with you," Makarov said.

The master took Erza aside and started talking to her in a whisper. "Hello, kids. As Master Makarov has explained, I'm Hank. I have time travel magic and have agreed to help you get to this camp. It will work by all of you holding hands in a circle, with me in the middle. This will use a great deal of my power because I am sending all of you more than 1300 years into the future. I promise that you will get there safely." He smiled at us, then looked to Mira like it was her turn to speak.

"I guess I'm supposed to provide you with information about this camp. As Hank said, it's over 1300 years into the future, so there will be things that you're not used to. This camp is called Camp Half-Blood and it's full of strange, but interesting creatures. It's also filled with curious and cautious kids, so try not to stand out too much. And most importantly, no matter how nice they are or how much of a friend they have become, never tell them where you're from. Not until the end when the time comes to tell them," Mira said, then smiled again. "Oh, and try not to get into too many fights."

"Alright, thank you, Mira," said Makarov, who had finished talking to Erza. "Now, everybody get into a circle and hold hands." We got into a circle around Hank. I was holding hands with Natsu and Levy. Hank, then got into a position where his head was looking up, and his hands were in the air. A strange mustard color light started surrounding us, as if it were making a force field. Then, a bright light flashed.

It was impossible to see for a few seconds; I felt as if I had gone blind. I closed my eyes to block out the light. Then the light dimmed and I opened my eyes and saw a strawberry field. I looked around and saw that we were on a porch. In the distance, behind the strawberry field, there was a tall pine tree with something gold hanging on it.

* * *

Hi! First Fairy Tail X Percy Jackson. There will be OCs from my other Fanfictions. I hope you liked the first chapter. More to come. Hopefully soon!

3 Percabeth11401


	2. Cabin sorting

Hey. I am going to continue this story! I am actually very excited for this story! And I got a review about OC's. There will be very few, I promise. Mainly my main OC, so she might be the last one. So, without further a-do, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

"Whoa!" said Natsu. "Where are we?"

"It is called Camp Half-Blood. Master told me to look for the one they call Dionysus. He will explain the quest to us. Also, we might meet one named Chiron, who will be able to show us where Dionysus is. Now, until we have the information about the quest, you are not to speak to any of the campers here, am I understood?" Erza said, eyeing Natsu and Gray.

"What?! Fine!" Natsu said.

"Whatever," was Gray's answer.

"Alright, now come on. We'll search the porch first, then the building," Erza said, then lead us all around the porch, which went around the house, where we found a man in a wheelchair and a man in a leopard print shirt playing cards. "Excuse me, we are looking for a man named Dionysus."

"That's me," said the man in the leopard print shirt, "what do you want?"

"My name is Erza Scarlet and we are here for a quest that you put up in our guild about an attack on your camp." She pulled the paper for the quest out and handed it to him.

"Hmm. Yes, I remember this, it was sent to the past two days ago. I assume you are wizards? Show me your guild marks," he said. We showed him the Fairy Tail. "Fairy Tail? Impressive. Now, as I have put on the flyer, there are dark wizards planning an attack on this camp."

"How do you know there's an attack coming?" Levy asked.

"I'm a god, I know everything. An rule number one is NO INTERRUPTING! As I was saying, there will be an attack on this camp. And as much as I hate this camp, Zeus would probably add another hundred years to my punishment here if I don't save the stupid camp, so I called you up because I know the demigods can't handle it."

"Mr. D, may I ask why I didn't know about this?"

"No. Now, you kids will have to blend in, so you have to wear the right clothing. Oh, and call me Mr. D," Dionysus (or Mr. D) said. "Grover!" A boy with hairy legs, hooves, and horns came around the corner.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get Peter and Annie Belle for me."

Grover nodded. I thought I heard him mumble under his breath, "Their names are Percy and Annabeth. I would think that you would know their names because they saved the world twice," then ran off.

"Peter and Annie Belle will teach you how to act like normal demigods. Chiron, I assume, you will tell them what's going on and what to do. I am going to go take a nap." Then, he stood up and walked into the building that the porch was surrounding.

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

I was just hanging out with Annabeth on the beach when Grover came running up to us. He was running so fast, he had to skid to stop himself in front of us.

"Whoa there, G-Man. You alright? You were running pretty fast. What's up?" I asked.

"Mr. D wants to talk to you at the Big House. Both of you."

"That's it? Usually my reaction is 'What did I do now?' but he wants Annabeth, too and I'm not in school."

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, standing up. "Let's just go see what he wants." She held out her hand for me and I grabbed it. I had intended to pull her down and start tickling her, but she beat me to it by pulling me up.

"Man, Wise Girl. You ruin the fun," I said with my pouty face on. She laughed and grabbed my hand as we started walking toward the Big House.

When we got there, we didn't see Mr. D. Instead, we saw Chiron with a bunch of other people. "Chiron? What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Mr. D invited these kids to help us," Chiron said, then explained what was going on.

"So...you guys are wizards?" I asked them. They all nodded. "So where are your wands and stuff?" Annabeth elbowed me.

"I think you're thinking of the wrong kind of wizard," the one with red hair said. "Makarov warned me this might happen. You see, we don't have wands. For some of us, the power is inside of us, such as Natsu here." She pointed to a guy with pink hair, who had his hands burst into flames. "And for others, they buy the magic, such as Lucy." She pointed to a girl with blond hair.

"Summon: gate of the Nicola! Plue!" the blond girl, Lucy said, while slashing a silver key in the air, to demonstrate her power. A weird little white thing with what looked like a carrot nose appeared.

"What is that thing? A snowman that doesn't melt?" I asked. Again, Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs.

"It's a Nicola, or, in other words, a carrot-nosed dog. His name is Plue," Lucy said as she picked Plue up.

"As you see, we don't have wands. Our magic is different than what you might think," the red head said.

"A key is close enough," I said. This time, Annabeth just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So, do you know when these dark wizards are going to be coming?" Annabeth asked him.

"No, we are not sure. And we would appreciate it if you let us stay here in this camp until they do."

"Of course," Chiron said. "We will have you split into different cabins based on your power. Such as the young man with pink hair, Natsu, would go in the Hephaestus cabin, for his ability with fire. I must go, I am due to teach at the archery range in a couple of minutes, so I will leave it up to you two to sort them out correctly."

Chiron trotted away, leaving us with the wizards.

"Alright, first I want your names," Annabeth said.

"Erza."

"Natsu."

"Lucy."

"Gray."

"Juvia."

"Levy."

"Gajeel"

"Wendy."

"Alright. And the three cats?"

"I'm Carla," the white cat said.

"Did you just talk?" I asked.

"Honestly, after seeing a man who's half horse and a boy who's half goat, I wouldn't think a talking cat would surprise you," the cat, Carla, said.

"Well, I guess it doesn't. Go on," I said.

"I'm Happy!" the blue cat said. (I don't understand how a cat could be blue but I just went with it"

"I'm Lily," said the black cat. Now don't get fooled by his name. He had a really deep voice.

"Alright. We'll go by the order I went when I learned your names. First: Erza. What's your power?"

"To make this easy for you, I'll show you. REQUIP!" She said and was suddenly wearing what looked like bandages around her chest and in her hair, and red pants. She also suddenly had two machetes.

"Okay...That one is a little difficult. I'm trying to think whether I should rate you on how fast you change clothes or weapons. I'll come back to you...," Annabeth said, then looked at the boy, Natsu. "You're easy. You go in the Hephaestus cabin." She turned to the girl, Lucy. "There's no cabins in which you can summon creatures from keys, so I'm going to put you in the Aphrodite cabin." She turned to the boy, Gray. "What's your magic power?

"I'm an ice maker. I make things out of ice. Like this," Gray said, then made an ice heart out of thin air.

"Well...um. Let's put you in the Poseidon cabin with Percy," Annabeth said.

"I thought your name was Peter," Gray said.

"Nah, Mr. D just refuses to say our names right," I told him.

"Moving on," Annabeth said. She turned to the girl, Juvia. "What's your magic?"

"I am made of water."

"Okay...let's put you in the Poseidon cabin, too. Next," she said, looking at the girl, Levy. "Your power?"

"Solid script!" she said, holding her hand in front of her. A thing that said IRON on it appeared at her feet. It seemed to be made out of iron.

"Um...what is that?" Annabeth asked.

"It's made out of iron. I did iron because I knew Gajeel would eat it," Levy said. Sure enough, the man, Gajeel, was on his knees, chomping on the IRON. "I also like to read," she said, smiling.

"She's right," Gajeel said. "She can read a thick book in a half an hour."

"Okay, then. You're in the Athena cabin, with me!" Annabeth said.

"Nice!"

"What about you Gajeel? What do you do besides eat iron?"

"This," he said then turned his body into metal.

"Hmm. There's no cabin where you can turn into metal so I'll put you in the Ares cabin because you look tough." Annabeth said, then turned to the little girl, Wendy. "What do you do, sweetie?"

"I'm a sky dragon slayer. And I can heal," Wendy said, smiling.

"I'm going to put you in the Apollo cabin because you might get a little uncomfortable in the Zeus cabin, alone with Jason."

"Is Jason mean?" Wendy asked. I snickered.

Annabeth glared at, me then turned back to Wendy and said, "No, he's not mean. He's nice, it's just that I think you would be more comfortable in a cabin with more people and people that can heal, like you can."

"Oh, okay."

"Back to Erza. I think I'm going to put you in the Aphrodite cabin for your ability to change your clothes quickly." Erza nodded. Annabeth called Grover and asked him to gather all of the cabin leaders for a meeting. He nodded and ran off. "Okay, now we have to talk about clothes. We're going to give you all Camp Half-Blood shirts. You can either choose those or the clothes that we'll pick out for you guys. Erza, Lucy, I'll have my friend, Piper, get your outfits ready. She's the leader of the Aphrodite cabin." They nodded."Natsu and Gray, Percy will lend you guys some clothes."

"What?" I said.

"Yes, you will, Percy,"Annabeth said, glaring at me.

"Fine," I said.

"Okay, Juvia, I think your clothes are O.K. Levy, you can keep that for today, but I'll lend you something tomorrow. Gajeel, you can keep those. The Ares guys wear weird things, anyway. And Wendy, you're good."

We just stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what to say, until Grover came back with the cabin leaders. "I couldn't find Nico," Grover said.

"That's fine," Annabeth said. "Come on, let's go in the Big house and have our meeting at the Ping Pong table."

"Can I come?" Grover asked.

"Sure!" We walked in after the wizards, then Ananbeth and I took the lead to the meeting room. We sat down at the table.

"I'll get some more chairs," Grover said, getting up and leaving. There were three people still standing. We waited five minutes until Grover came in, carrying about five chairs. We helped him set them up at the table and sat back down.

"Okay, I know all of you cabin leaders are wondering who these guys are. Well, they're here to help us against an attack that is going to happen in the future," Annabeth started. Then she told everyone the exact story that Chiron told us. Word for word. "So now, we have sorted them into different cabins that go with their magic powers. You can't tell your cabin mates any of this. Not all of you will have one in your cabin. If I don't say your name, you can leave. Piper, Leo, Clarisse, and Will. the rest of you may go."

Once everyone else had left, besides Jason, who wanted to stay with Piper, Annabeth said," All of us, except Jason, will have a wizard in their cabin. Piper, you'll have Erza and Lucy in your cabin. I would appreciate if you find them some clothes to help them blend in."

"Sure!" Piper said.

"Leo, you will have Natsu in your cabin. Clarisse, you will have Gajeel in your cabin. Will, you'll have little Wendy in your cabin. She can heal. Percy will get Juvia and Gray, and I'll have Levy in my cabin. Wizards, go to your new cabin leaders. Learn to get along! Meeting dismissed."

I led Gray and Juvia to cabin three. When we got in there, a voice said, "Who are they?"

* * *

Ooh! I'm sure whoever has read my other stories knows who's voice it is. Anyway, sorry for the wait.

3 Percabeth11401


End file.
